Best Birthday
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi saat Sakura tidak menerima satu pun kabar dari Syaoran? RnR Please?


Yessy : Akhirnya saya kembali ke fandom ini! Aku membuat fic ini dalam rangka memperingati hari ulangtahun Sakura! Happy Birthday Sakura!

Sakura : Terima kasih!

Kero : Disini aku ada kan? Ya kan? Aku sudah jadi anak baik kok.

Yessy : Ya...ya..aku sudah memasukin kamu disini.

Touya : Jangan bilang kalau ini fic tentang Sakuradan _Gaki_ itu!

Yessy : Ya sudah aku tidak akan bilang. Daripada banyak ngomong ayo kita mulai ficnya...enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Best Birthday<strong>

**Disclaimer : Cardcaptor Sakura (c) CLAMP**

**Pairing : Of course, Sakura and Syaoran!**

**Warning : OOC, AU maybe, Aneh, Gak jelas, Tidak sesuai EYD, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Hari ini tanggal 1 April. Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya. Bunga-bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya disaat musim semi ini. Dan di kediaman Kinomoto, seorang anak perempuan terbangun dengan senangnya. Saking ributnya dia bersiap-siap acara masuk sekolah, tanpa sadar dia telah membangunkan salah satu penjaganya yang berbentuk seperti boneka itu. "Ohayou Sakura. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" tanya Kerberos, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Kero.

"_Ohayou_ Kero-chan! Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ceria.

"1 April. Berarti..." Kero melayang keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan bersalaman dengan Sakura. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura_! Tak disangka sekarang kamu sudah SMP!"

"_Arigatou_ Kero-chan. Hehehe...tak disangka waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat ya." Sakura membuka buku tempat dia menyimpan kartunya. Saat dibuka, kartu-kartu Sakura melayang disekitar Sakura, seolah-olah mereka ingin mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun" untuk Sakura. "Terima kasih." kata Sakura pada kartu-kartu itu. Sakura mengambil satu kartu yang bertuliskan "The Hope". Dia mengenggam kartu itu dan bergumam, "Syaoran-kun."

"Ngomong-ngomong bocah itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa ya?" kata Kero setelah mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Aku kan baru saja bangun. Mungkin nanti dia akan menelponku. Oh! Gawat kalau tidak sarapan sekarang, bisa-bisa aku terlambat masuk sekolah. Sudah ya Kero-chan!" Sakura langsung menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan yang ada dibawah. "_Ohayou_!" serunya kepada kakaknya dan ayahnya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura." jawab kakaknya, Touya. "Karena hari ini hari special, aku tidak akan memanggilmu macam-macam."

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-san. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_. Ini hadiah dariku dan Touya-kun. Lalu ini hadiah dari ojii-sama dan ini dari Tsukishiro-kun." kata ayahnya, Fujitaka sambil memberikan tiga buah hadiah kepada Sakura.

"Wai! _Arigatou_." Sakura membuka kedua hadiah itu. Hadiah dari ayahnya dan kakaknya adalah buku diary, sementara hadiah dari kakeknya adalah sebuah boneka beruang yang lumayan besar dan dari Yukito adalah jam tangan. "Wah! _Arigatou otou-san, oniichan_!"

"_Douitashimashite_. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan." ujar Fujitaka. Mereka bertiga pun mulai sarapan dengan tenang. Selesai sarapan, Touya berangkat duluan untuk kuliah. Setelah selesai mencuci piring pun Sakura berangkat ke sekolahnya yang baru.

"_Ittekimasu_!" kata Sakura sambil keluar rumah.

"_Itterasai_!" seru Fujitaka.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, Sakura telah menjadi murid <em>Tomoeda Chuugakko<em>. "Hoe..tak terasa sekarang aku sudah masuk SMP. Aku menjadi berdebar-debar." gumam Sakura saat didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-chan!" seru sahabatnya, Daidouji Tomoyo yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan! _Ohayou_!" sapa Sakura.

"Oh ya! Sekarang kan Sakura-chan berulang tahun, Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-chan!" kata Tomoyo.

"Ssst...jangan keras-keras. Kemarin kan aku sudah bilang jangan berseru kalau hari ini ulang tahunku." Sakura menginggatkan Tomoyo.

"Benar juga ya. _Gomenasai_." kata Tomoyo, "Dan maaf ya, hadiah dari aku belum begitu selesai. Karena itu mungkin nanti sore aku baru bisa memberikannya ke kamu."

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke aula karena disana akan diadakan upacara pembukaan siswa baru. Waktu serasa berjalan sangat cepat bagi Sakura. Setelah upacara selesai, para siswa kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sakura dan Tomoyo memasuki kelas 1-2. "Aku penasaran, siapa yang akan jadi wali kelas kita." kata Sakura pada Tomoyo.

"Oh..kalau itu, tadi aku sudah bertemu denganya saat mengantarkan surat penting ke ruang guru. Sakura-chan juga kenal kok denganya."

Tak lama kemudian, walikelas mereka memasuki kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. "_Ohayou_. Saya adalah walikelas untuk kelas 1-2. Nama saya adalah Mizuki Kaho. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Mizuki-sensei!" seru Sakura dalam hati. Dia memandang Tomoyo dengan pandangan kamu-sudah-tahu-Mizuki-sensei-wali-kelas-kita. Tomoyo menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang sensei akan mengabsen kalian." Mizuki-sensei mulai mengabsen para murid. "Daidouji, Tomoyo."

"_Hai!_" Tomoyo mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

"_Hai! Hai!_" Sakura mengacungkan tanganya. Sekilas, Sakura dapat melihat Mizuki-sensei tersenyum kepadanya.

"Dan terakhir...oh! Sepertinya salah seorang teman kalian belum bisa hadir saat ini. Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Akhirnya, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sakura dan Tomoyo menghampiri Mizuki-sensei. "Mizuki-sensei! Kenapa sensei tidak bilang kalau akan mengajar disini? Kapan sensei balik ke Jepang?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.<p>

"Aku baru saja balik sekitar seminggu lalu. Sebetulnya, aku ingin mengabari kalian begitu sampai. Tapi Eriol berkata lebih baik kita mengejutkan mereka saja." jawab Mizuki-sensei.

"Jangan-jangan murid yang tadi sensei bilang tidak masuk itu Hiiragisawa-kun?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Sayang sekali. Eriol tidak datang ke Jepang. Dia masih di Inggris. Tenang saja, kalian juga kenal kok dengan orangnya. Karena sekarang sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Sakura dan Tomoyo setuju. Mereka bertiga pun pulang bersama-sama.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura menceritakan petualangannya saat menangkap kartu "The Nothing". Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di Kuil Tsukimine. "Baiklah, kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan ya." kata Mizuki-sensei.

"_Hai!_" seru Sakura dan Tomoyo serempak. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun berpisah jalan karena jalan menuju rumah mereka berbeda. "Sakura-chan, nanti jika hadiahku sudah selesai, aku akan segera menelponmu! _Jaa..matta ashita_." kata T omoyo, sebelum dia berpisah dengan Sakura.

"_Un! Matta Ashita!_" Sakura melambai pada Tomoyo. Dia pun mulai berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Saat dia melihat kotak surat dirumahnya, dia mendapat banyak kartu ucapan ulang tahun dari teman-temannya. Dia pun menuju ke ruang tamu dan mulai membaca kartu-kartunya. "Wah! Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan masih ingat tanggal ulang tahunku. Bahkan Yamazaki-kun dan Eriol-kun." ujar Sakura. Saat dia membaca kartu yang terakhir, dia terkejut. "Bahkan Meiling-chan juga mengirimkan aku kartu." Tes...tes...tanpa terasa airmata Sakura mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Kenapa aku menangis hanya karena Syaoran-kun, tidak memberiku ucapan ulang tahun? Kenapa?" Tetap saja, airmata Sakura masih tetap mengalir.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Touya telah pulang. "_Tadaima._ Sakura? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Touya langsung menghampiri adiknya.

"_Oniichan?_ _Okaerinasai._ Entahlah...tiba-tiba airmataku mengalir saja. Padahal hanya karena Syaoran-kun tidak mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku saja. Dia juga sudah tidak menjawab telepon dan suratku selama sebulan ini." Sakura menghapuskan airmatanya.

"_Gaki _itu kan? Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku memberinya pelajaran dulu sebelum dia pergi."

"Jangan! _Oniichan _tidak boleh jahat sama Syaoran-kun. Lagipula kenapa _Oniichan_ tidak bisa berteman dengan Syaoran-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tahu dia akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku." gumam Touya.

"Hoe? Ah...teleponnya berdering. Biar aku saja yang angkat." Sakura bergegas mengangkat telepon. "_Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Sakura-chan? Ini Tomoyo. Karena semua persiapan sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kamu datang ke Taman Penguin? Aku menunggumu disana._"

"Tomoyo-chan? Memangnya kenapa kita harus ke Taman Penguin? Apa yang terjadi disana?"

"_Sepertinya ada seseuatu hal, jangan lupa bawa Kero-chan ya! Jaa nee._" Tomoyo menutup teleponnya.

Sakura langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Dia berganti baju dan membangunkan Kero yang sedang tidur. "Kero-chan! Bangun! Kita harus segera ke Taman Penguin."

"Ah...Kenapa?" kata Kero yang masih mengantuk.

"Entahlah. Kata Tomoyo kita harus segera kesana. Ayo!" Sakura memasukan Kero ke dalam tas kecilnya. Tak lupa, dia juga membawa Sakura Cards. "_Oniichan, _aku pergi ke rumah Tomoyo dulu ya!" seru Sakura saat turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Loh? Ada apa tiba-tiba? Sekarang kan sudah malam." tanya Touya.

"Katanya ada terjadi sesuatu dengan Tomoyo. _Ittekimasu!_" Sakura mengenakan sepatu rodanya dan langsung menuju ke Taman Penguin.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya disana, Sakura terkejut melihat pencahayaan di Taman Penguin agak redup. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada Tomoyo, yang sudah sampai disana sebelum Sakura.<p>

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin Sakura mengenakan baju ini. Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku." Tomoyo menyerahkan hadiahnya ke Sakura.

"_Arigatou._" Sakura menerima hadiahnya. Dia menuju ke toilet taman dan berganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari toilet. "Tomoyo-chan? Aku sudah berganti baju. Tapi kenapa baju ini..."

"Itu adalah dress buatan aku. Sakura-chan yang terlihat sangat cantik." kata Tomoyo. Jadi, Tomoyo memberi Sakura hadiah berupa A-line dress yang berwarna pink, lengkap dengan aksesoris dan sepatu untuk pesta.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini? Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura baru saja memalingkan wajahnya beberapa detik, Tomoyo telah menghilang. "Tomoyo-chan? Kero-chan? Kalian dimana?"

"Mereka berdua telah pergi karena ingin memberikan waktu untuk kita." Kata seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

"_Suara ini sepertinya aku kenal._" kata Sakura dalam hati. Dia membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada dibelakanganya. "Syaoran-kun!"

"Aku kembali, Sakura." Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung memeluk Syaoran. Airmatanya mengalir lagi.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir...aku pikir kamu telah melupakanku. Habisnya..habisnya kamu tidak mengirim aku kabar apa pun selama sebulan terakhir ini."

Syaoran memeluk Sakura. "Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Aku tidak mengabarimu sebulan ini, juga karena aku ingin membuat pesta kejutan untukmu." Syaoran membawa Sakura ke bawah pohon sakura. Disana Syaoran telah mempersiapkan sebuah meja dan kursi yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga dapat memberikan kesan yang mewah. Lalu, diatas meja itu tersaji makan malam untuk dua orang. "Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura."

"Kau membuatkan ini semua untukku?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Muka Syaoran agak memerah. "Ya..eh..begitulah. Daidouji membantu sedikit dalam mendekorasi meja dan kursinya. Lalu, karena tidak ada Wei, yang membantuku aku berusaha sendiri memasak ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu rasanya enak atau tidak."

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dan memakan hidangannya. "Enak! Kamu benar-benar pintar memasak Syaoran-kun." puji Sakura.

"_Arigatou_." Syaoran duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang Sakura. Mereka berdua menikmatik makan malam mereka sambil menceritakan tentang kejadian yang mereka alami saat ini.

Selesai makan malam, Syaoran mengajak Sakura berdansa. Tentu saja, Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka berdua berdansa dibawah terang rembulan. Mereka berdua tidak tahu berapa lama mereka telah berdansa. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berhenti berdansa dan duduk disebuah bangku taman. "Sakura, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." kata Syaoran sambil memberikan Sakura sebuah kotak berbungkus pita. "Bukalah. Itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

Sakura membuka kotaknya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kalung berliontin replika bunga sakura*. "Indah sekali!" seru Sakura. Syaoran memasangkan kalung itu di leher Sakura. "Kamu sangat cantik mengenakan kalung itu." komentar Syaoran.

"Terima kasih." Wajah Sakura memerah. Sakura dapat merasakan wajah Syaoran mulai mendekat. Tiba-tiba, Syaoran mencium Sakura. Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya diam dan menikamti momen ini. Tak lama kemudian, Syaoran berhenti menciumnya. "Sekarang sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura terus menggenggam tangan Syaoran. Dia merasa, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik selama ini.

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Syaoran tak menyadari kalau Tomoyo dan Kero telah memeperhatikan mereka daritadi. Bahkan Tomoyo telah merekam semua kejadian di taman tadi dengan handycam kesayangannya. "Syukurlah. Sekarang aku bisa mendapat video Sakura-chan dan Li-kun!"<p>

"Tapi aku tak menyangka mereka akan seperti itu. Ternyata mereka memang saling mencintai. Ya..mau tak mau aku harus mengakui bocah itu." komentar Kero, ketika ia dan Tomoyo dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Benar. Karena hanya Li-kun saja yang bisa membahagiakan Sakura-chan. Sekarang Kero-chan mau bagaimana? Apa mau aku antar kembali ke rumah Sakura-chan?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Tidak. Lebih baik, aku menginap semalam ini di rumahmu. Mungkin sekarang Sakura terlalu bahagia sehingga nanti ia lupa memberiku makan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu Sakura-chan." Tomoyo langsung mengirim email ke Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya<strong>

"_Ittekimasu! Mou, oniichan_ masih saja telat membangunkan aku padahal aku sudah SMP." Sakura terburu-buru memakai sepatunya. Dia pun berlari karena dia sudah hampir terlambat masuk sekolah. Ditengah jalan, Sakura terkejut. Dia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya memegang beruang yang pernah ia buatkan. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku di Hongkong. Mulai sekarang aku bisa di Tomoeda." kata Syaoran.

"_Hontou?_ Jadi nanti kita tidak perlu berkiriman surat lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya."

Airmata Sakura mulai berlinang. Tapi sekarang dia bisa menahannya. "Begitu ya..jadi murid yang kemarin tidak bisa masuk itu adalah Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran mengangguk. "Pesawatku kemarin sempat terlambat beberapa jam. Karena itu aku belum bisa masuk sekolah kemarin. Aku sempat mengabari Mizuki-sensei saat aku tahu kemarin aku tidak bisa masuk."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura memeluk Syaoran. "Mulai sekarang kita akan terus bersama!"

The End

* * *

><p>*gak mungkin kan liontin berbentuk bunga sakura asli langsung metik dari pohon. Nanti bunganya layu...<p>

Yessy : Akhirnya selesai tepat waktu! Banzai!

Kero : Dimana Touya?

Yessy : Tadi aku minta Yukito mengajaknya pergi. Aku tidak mau dibantai sama dia dulu setelah menulis fic tentang Sakura sama Syaoran. Apalagi waktu kejadian di taman itu.

(baik Sakura maupun Syaoran langsung memerah mukanya...lagi)

Tomoyo : Yeyy! Dengan begini koleksi video Sakura-chanku bertambah!

Kero : Disini dialog aku juga lumayan banyak. Baguslah!

Yessy : Syukurlah semuanya senang...walaupun ada satu orang yang tak senang (Touya tiba-tiba bersin). Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


End file.
